Touch Me
by QuietChick94
Summary: In a world where curses are extremely rare, Keith hit the freaking jackpot. Also what are the chances the object of his desire is suffering from his own curse? Working with the witch who cursed him and the love he can't have, maybe he could get his life together.


Keith was only five when he realized life wasn't fair. He thought his luck was changing when he was eighteen. But, at age 23, he was ready to throw in the fucking towel.

In a land of myth(not really) and a time of magic(really).

"Shiro, put me out of my misery," Keith groaned. He was watching Lance " **talk** " to a patient's family at the nurses station.

"Sorry bud, I've got to many checkups today, maybe tomorrow," Shiro grinned, "Or you could always have lance " **talk** " you to death."

"Ha-ha you joke but I'm almost to that point, dickface," Keith said.

"On that note, I've got to go check a 67 year old man for genital herpes," Shiro sighed.

"Really? Even Murphy's doing the thing, meanwhile I'm going to die alone," Keith stated, real desperation hiding in his words.

Shiro's gaze softened,"Don't worry Keith, we're going to find a way to fix you."

"It's been eighteen years I don't think we are."

"Kei-" Shiro started.

"Shiro, Murphy's ready to see you!" Hunk called out from down the hall.

"Okay, I'm coming! We're not done talking about this Keith," Shiro said as he strode off.

"Whatever," Keith mumbled.

Keith wasn't inherently a negative person, well actually he was.

Life had given him no reason to be any other way though. When he was five he met the witch that would change his life. She wanted to hold his hand,but being a young conspiracy theorist with a firm belief in cooties, he pushed her away. She then proceeded to fall into some mud, scream out words he'd never heard, and then they both fainted. Oh did you think it'd be a cooler reason that he got cursed?

Nope this is it, this bullshit is his life.

Born witches were a rare, dying breed of people.

Especially since the cost of magic was your life force. Cursing people being the number one no no, if you wanted to live a long happy life.

So Keith didn't want to break this stupid curse for just himself, he needed to break it for Allura.

Her hair was entirely white at the age of twenty three, and she was always fatigued. Her family didn't know how she even knew the curse , or how she cast it at such a young age. If she wasn't the magical prodigy she was, she'd probably be dead from sustaining the curse for so long.

Keith and Allura grew up together. Both of their families doing everything to end the curse, that was killing them both. Keith felt like he could handle anything at this point, but he couldn't handle being the reason his best friend died. Not that he'd live in the guilt very long, before he also kicked the bucket.

Why didn't he just hold her hand? He thought if he caught cooties the aliens wouldn't abduct him. Instead he caught a curse _AND_ the aliens never came to get him. Talk about lame.

Keith was picking at his latex gloves, staring at lance unabashedly. He had bedhead and was yawning every couple minutes. Keith wished he was the reason he was so worn out today. Odds are lance stayed up all night watching rick and morty or something. He'd been lusting after the hot cuban man, since he'd met him in college(before he dropped out).

Keith's phone went off, the Kim possible ringtone loud enough for lance to hear. Lance glanced at him with a smile, which did something to his insides, then looked back at the person he was " **talking** " too.

 _Hey_ \- Pidge

 _What's the sitch_ -Keith

 _Really? How are we friends?_ -Pidge

 _We're both social outcasts and had no one else?_ -Keith

 _Sounds about right_ \- Pidge

 _So what's going on?_ -Keith

 _I think me and allura might've made a breakthrough_ -Pidge

Keith screamed.

Not because the text message, but because someone managed to touch the only skin he had exposed,besides his face. The asshole cafeteria guy, Rolo, grabbed his wrist to try and get his attention.

"Woah calm down man! What's your problem?" Rolo said. Still holding on to his wrist.

"Please let go," Keith said quietly.

Pain was shooting through every nerve in his body, he couldn't scream or move. He was trying to stay conscious, but everything was getting fuzzy.

"Are you really that stuck up, ice queen? I heard you had a germ thing, but I didn't realize you were this dramatic about it," Rolo sneered. Grip tightening on his wrist.

Keith was panting,"Please just-"

Lance grabbed Rolo's arm and jerked him away from Keith.

His expression was livid, whatever he was " **saying"** to Rolo seemed to terrify him. Rolo went running back towards the kitchen, lance turned to look at Keith, expression worried.

"I'll be fine, don't even wor..." Keith's eyes rolled back and he started to fall forward.

Lance caught him easily, careful not to touch his skin.

 _Hey pidge Keith's broken_ -lance

 _Oh man not again_ -pidge

Stupid fucking Rolo touched his Keith. Who does he think he is? If someone ask you not to touch them, don't touch them it's not rocket science.

Lance has wanted to touch Keith since he met him. Well when they first met he did touch him, leading to this same type of situation. Actually it was a bit worse, because of how lance communicates. He lost his ability to speak normally when he pissed off the wrong person. The only way lance can " **talk** " now is through touch. He just goes straight for a handshake when meeting new people and explains the situation.

So imagine his surprise when the guy he was going to bang harder, than a screen door in a hurricane just passes out instantly. It wasn't just a physical attraction either, he was going to wifey this guy, and adopt all the French bulldogs he wanted. He actually still wants that, it just doesn't seem likely.

Keith's ringtone breaks lance out of his musings.

 _Pidge called me Is Keith flushed? Is he awake? Do I need to come get him?_ -Allura

 _Yes no and no I'm going to take him to the breakroom and lay him down_

 _I'll bring him home when my shifts over-_ lance

 _Okay be careful not to touch him_ \- allura

 _No promises;)_ \- lance

 _LANCE_ \- allura

 _Just Kidding I wouldn't hurt him_ \- lance

 _I know thanks lance_ -allura

 _No prob_ -lance

Lance carries Keith into the the breakroom, he sets him down gingerly. Keith looks relaxed now his face isn't red anymore, and his permanent scowl is missing. He can rock any expression, lance just wishes he could make him smile.

Hard to do when you can't really talk or touch each other. Lance carries a notepad to write messages in, or he'll just text.

He's never asked Keith about the touch thing, but he's mostly figured it out. Allura accidentally cursed Keith, now he can't handle touch of any kind. Lance can relate to curses.

Keith moaned, eyelids fluttering.

He stretched his sore body, opened his eyes, and squeaked.

Lance was right there looking at him with an odd expression.

"Um hey what're you doing lance?" He questioned.

Lance grabbed his phone.

 _Just making sure you're okay_

"Yeah I'm fine. Wait what happened? Oh shit I'm going to kill that asshole!", Keith shouted,"how long have I been out? I have so much charting left to do."

Keith kept rambling.

"I never clocked back in from my break, and I know how busy you are. You had to rescue me like a damn damsel in distress!This shits ridiculous I shouldn't have got up this morning. My horoscope said to be prepared and I just didn't listen. I am so sorry and than-"

Lance held up his phone amusement evident in his features.

 _It's seriously okay Keith don't apologize or anything you can't help being a pretty princess anymore than I can help being the amazing sexy knight in shining armor_

"Don't forget humble, your highness," Keith laughed.

Lance felt his breath catch in his throat.

 _Of course humble was implied_

 _Princess and did you say your horoscope?_

Keith flushed and licked his lips, lance followed the movement.

"Ah yeah well it's it's own type of science you know", Keith replied airily.

 _Is that right well then I have a very serious question_

"What is it?" Keith's brow furrowed.

 _Like what's your sign?_

Keith hit him with a pillow.

Lance was driving Keith home, he refused to let him drive his motorcycle, after his episode.

It was pretty quiet lance couldn't text and drive, so they couldn't converse.

Keith was looking out the window, sneaking looks at lance every few minutes.

He loved his tan skin and lean muscle. His blue eyes always put him at ease, he desperately wanted to reach out and touch him.

Sometimes he hated five year old allura and her dramatics.

"Thanks for driving me home, lance," Keith said," I know you can't reply so I'm going to assume you'd say your welcome and probably call me princess again."

Lance nodded vigorously.

"Also I know we don't communicate a lot with each other, that's mostly my fault. I just figured it'd be easier this way, but I really appreciate everything you did today. And you know if you wanted we could be actual friends?," Keith said nervously.

Lance nodded harder and gave him a thumbs up.

"This is going to be kind of difficult with our problems isn't it?," he asked.

Keith looked out the window and realized they were at his apartment already. He looked back at lance who was typing something.

 _You're worth the difficulty_

Lance had leaned over to show him the message. He watched closely as Keith blushed and looked up at him. He realized how close they were, lance could see all his freckles. Suddenly, Keith clapped him on the back then jumped out of the car.

"Alrighty then, thanks again for the ride and rescue. I'll see you tomorrow at work buddy," Keith said in a rush.

Lance shook himself out of whatever that was, and nodded at Keith. He waved bye and smiled. Keith returned the smile awkwardly,like his face wasn't used to it. His eyes sparkled in the orange rays of sunset, hand rubbing the back of his neck, his face still flushed. Lance peeled out, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Lance was so fucked.

Face still red, Keith started to walk up his stairs when he got a text.

 _See you tomorrow buddy :D_ -lance

Keith was so fucked.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except an unhealthy obsession with fictional people.**

 **Authors note: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if the styles a little weird at first. This is the first story I've ever written(usually I'm a poetry kinda gal). I'm trying to practice before I start my creative writing class. Again thanks for reading! I'll have the second chapter uploaded soon!**


End file.
